With recent efforts to increase the fuel efficiency of the internal combustion engine, numerous devices have been developed to provide a better vaporization and mixing of the fuel/air combustion mixture to improve engine operation as well as to improve fuel consumption. In the internal combustion engine, the engine requires large volumes of air to be mixed with the fuel and introduced into the combustion cylinder of the engine. The actual mixing of the fuel and air occurs within the carburetor. Such mixture must then flow from the carburetor through the intake manifold and be distributed to the individual cylinders of the engine.
In some cases the fuel which reliquifies on the intake manifold walls is not thoroughly mixed when it enters the intake port and combustion cylinder. Without complete mixing there is a reduction in engine efficiency, and an increase in exhaust pollutants. Numerous devices have been developed to improve mixing. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,177,780; 4,094,291; 4,092,966; 4,015,574; 3,938,967; and 3,815,565. However, these devices are located in the fuel/air flow path between the carburetor and the intake manifold. Because these devices are located upstream from the intake valve, the turbulence generated by such devices is significantly reduced upon reaching the intake valve. Further, devices upstream from the intake manifold are not effective in creating turbulence for mixing fuel injected in fuel injection-type engines.
In fuel injection systems, injectors are designed to deliver an "umbrella" pattern of fuel mist before entering the combustion cylinder. Because all fuels have certain quantities of insoluable, solid impurities, small particles of debris make their way into the injectors, causing them to become partially clogged. Plugging of the injector changes the "umbrella" to a stream, or series of streams, which act as cutting torches, actually eroding the head of the cylinder intake valve.
Thus, devices such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,966, could not be utilized to create any turbulence to mix and effectively break up the fuel stream discharging from a plugged injector. Devices upstream of the intake port cannot improve the homogenity of the fuel and air mixture in fuel injection engines.